


Banners for Dum Spiro Spero

by takaraikarin



Series: The Reincarnation Safe House AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Spooks | MI-5, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Banners & Icons, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is pretty shallow all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of the banners and the fic were made and written while listening to Dir en Grey's album Dum Spiro Spero. Because it fits. And because Lucas's tattoos are hot.</p></blockquote>





	1. Banners for Dum Spiro Spero (i)

  
  
_dum spiro spero_  
as i live, i hope

[takarai-karin | tumblr](http://takarai-karin.tumblr.com/)


	2. Banners for Dum Spiro Spero (ii)

  


_gnothi seauton_  
know thyself

[| takarai-karin | tumblr |](http://takarai-karin.tumblr.com/)  


**Author's Note:**

> All of the banners and the fic were made and written while listening to Dir en Grey's album Dum Spiro Spero. Because it fits. And because Lucas's tattoos are hot.


End file.
